The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fuel injectors for turbine engines.
Turbine engines such as, for example, gas turbine engines may operate using a number of different types of fuels. The use of natural gas to power turbine engines has led to a reduction in the emissions of turbine engines and increased efficiency. Other fuels, such as, for example hydrogen (H2) and mixtures of hydrogen and nitrogen offer further reductions of emissions and greater efficiency.
Hydrogen fuels often have a higher reactivity than natural gas fuels, causing hydrogen fuel to combust more easily. Thus, fuel nozzles designed for use with natural gas fuels may not be fully compatible for use with fuels having a higher reactivity.